


lost in the after

by LiraelClayr007



Series: NaPoWriMo 2019 [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Grief/Mourning, Poetry, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Shock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 18:17:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18429509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiraelClayr007/pseuds/LiraelClayr007
Summary: The day after the Battle of Hogwarts Luna sits alone, a bit lost in her grief, a bit in shock.*a luna lovegood poem*





	lost in the after

silence covers hogwarts today.

 

luna sits by the lake,

knees pulled tight to her chest,

hair still hanging in tangles from

the night before. a bit of dirt or soot

streaks across her forehead.

she hasn’t seen a mirror to notice.

 

her friends are nearby,

somewhere,

she knows.

but they’ve all drifted off,

some alone,

some in groups of two or three.

even the adults

don’t know what to do.

celebrate or mourn?

their eyes are full of

victory and horror

in equal measure.

 

luna tries not to blink

as she stares at the lake.

when her eyes close

she sees flashes of fire,

colorful jets of spells clashing together,

bodies collapsing with lifeless eyes.

 

silence covers hogwarts today,

but nothing can keep the sounds

from luna’s memories--

the thunk of the sword cutting

a snake in two,

the death eaters’ laughter,

low voices solemnly naming

the dead.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> NaPoWriMo Day 10* | prompt: luna lovegood and flashes
> 
> *a day late because I spent yesterday with a migraine as my best friend. aka I spent 14.5 hours in bed.


End file.
